


Poseidon's Worst Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets himself into trouble, and a rumor is going down that a new band of pirates is looking to break him free. Board a ship with it's drowsy captain, two not-paid-enough crew mates, a fencer (or a performer? Does anyone actually know what he does? What's up with the roses?) and an exiled king as they plan the biggest siege on the seven seas that anyone will ever see. </p>
<p>If they don't kill each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poseidon's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this fic in an old folder and decided to clean it up and post it. It was and is still a cool idea, don't know if I'll continue it but anything's possible.

1711, AD

“Fuck, it’s over! Everyone get back!”

“Like hell! We’re not going without you-” 

An explosion that was heard all over the english coast. Words that traveled only a few feet before it’s speaker suffered a terrible fate. They would all be immortalized in the souls of those who would go on to tell the tale. 

But what tale? 

Who committed as many crimes as they did justices, and managed to overthrow not only an entire army but the devil of the sea himself? 

“...”

A group of travelers and locals, all hunched at one table as they waited for their pseudo-host to finish yet another tankard of ale. He placed the mug on the table and sighed before casting a dark eye on his audience. 

Liberators, they called themselves, but not until the very end. ‘It was a noble and successful effort’, others have said and will continue to say..

To them, they were heroes, vagrants, pirates.

To me, they were Hunters.  
\-------------

Unsure of where the official ending begins, we start with the most promising of the group, a young man who fails his first order from the British Embassy.

“A promising lad, you were. But look at you now. A failure.”

He couldn't say anything. He had tried, but to deaf ears, and at the risk of execution at that. The man towering above him did not even smirk, the smug insults dripping from his lips like a vile lacquer, and the young man almost spat at his feet. 

“Usually we would just kill you, send word to your family that you were killed in battle protecting your country. But after failing such a large mission, and with such conviction as well...” Tutting, the older gentleman gave a pause and a polite smile, “without order of the council, we have decided that you are no longer a citizen of the British Empire. You are to be banished from this land and any other lands currently owned by Britain.” 

The beatings he had taken made his breathing labored, but he still stood up and faced his superior. 

And then spat in his face. 

Amidst the commotion from the Officer’s building was the hoarse laughter of Captain Gavin Free, the land’s first English pirate.  
\----------

Moving the eye to another scene, we find two fellows, one surly and young, the other silent while finishing his drink. I had the pleasure, misfortune, and luck of meeting them for a job.  
The younger one was already shouting by the time I had reached them, that or he had been yelling for hours now. It was hard to tell which was true by the glassy, apathetic gaze that his associate wore. Assuming that this would go on no matter how long I waited, I spoke to the man seated on a few boxes. 

“Ramsey?”

“I didn't expect your arrival until dusk tomorrow.”

“Someone owed me a favor, You asked about a job?”

“That’s right. But first, a drink.”

“What do you mean first? It’s not like you stop.” The other boy had stopped shouting and was looking me up and down with an unfriendly glare. 

“Enough of that, remember who you’re working for. Jack, meet Michael.”

“It’s Mogar.”

“Yeah, right, and I’m fucking ‘Dread Pirate Ramsey’. Names aren’t what he’s here for, is it?  
Finish loading the ship.” Turning to me, Captain Ramsey offered a bottle of some homemade brew and pulled out a map. “I’m going to answer all your questions right now. Yes, this is a British holding area. Yes, this will probably an act of terrorism, but I’m already a pirate so I officially don’t give a fuck. No, I didn't have any personal vendetta towards the Brits or their dumbass conquest. I owe someone a favor, and this is how it’s going to be repaid.”

“I do have one question. Why me? I’m just an architect.”

Ramsey guffawed and slammed a flat palm against the boxes he sat on. “You assume I just asked for any builder. I know about you, Patillo. What happened when they burst through your door? What would motivate a builder to learn not only politics but volatile chemicals and explosives?”

“I have my reasons. What happens if I do this? I can’t just go back and pretend it never happened.”

The captain sighed and motioned Michael over. “Explain to our friend Jack about what will happen after his job is done.”

“What he’s saying is after you perform your end of the deal, you have two options. One, we will give you enough gold to live out your miserable life in a secluded area and we won't contact you ever again. You know, unless something comes up and we have to kill you, but that probably won’t happen. Two, you pass with fucking flying colors and the captain is so amazed he wets his pants and proclaims you to be the best architect/bomber man to ever live, and we offer you a job on the ship.”

“How eloquent.”

“You asked for an explanation. I’m going back to do actual important shit.”

Guffawing seemed to be a habit of Geoff's cause he was at it while Michael walked off. “You know, it’s hard to hate someone like him. Reminds me of me as a lad, but less loud. Still, he’s a good kid. Now Jack, I don’t ask many questions. I find out any answers I want, and that is a choice that I offer to everyone. It’s not good business to know your colleague more than they know themselves.”

“What are you getting at Ramsey?”

A boisterous and friendly attitude turned serious as Geoff moved in close and spoke barely above a whisper. “I know what happened to you, your land, the town you used to call home. You don’t want to go back, you only got here so fast because you never settle in one place. If you're anything like I am, you don’t even have a place to go back to and pretend. I’m offering a chance that will never appear again. A chance at revenge.” He leaned backwards and almost fell from his seat, his expression lifting back into a tipsy, easygoing facade. “But the choice is all your own.”

“Alright. What do you want me to do?”  
\----------

In the deck, Michael had calmed down by the repetitions that came with loading a ship he had known for half a year now. When Geoff entered, Michael didn't bother to put on the face of mild discomfort or disgust that he usually wore. “I don’t think it’s going to work, captain.”

“I told you, you don't always have to call me captain.”

“And I told you not to introduce me as Michael.”

“Sorry, I’ll make sure that everyone knows you as Mikey from now on. Do you expect anyone to take you seriously with a name like ‘Mogar’?”

“You know what I don't care, this isn't going to work, Geoff. Just because you found a guy with some skills in whatever-the-fuck doesn't mean we're going to magically rescue anyone.” 

“Why can't you have any faith in your boss’s plans?”

“Cause your plans are shit.” Michael had now moved up in his captain’s face, trying to be intimidating despite being a whole head shorter than him. He took a piece of paper out and gave it to Geoff. “You're going to need more than one wildcard to pull this off. Don’t say I never helped you.”

Geoff read the note. “A swordsman? What the fuck do we need a swordsman for?” 

“Are you just going to go into a locked down holding area with a couple of bombs and expect them to turn your pal over to you? He didn't just crash a boat or steal some cargo." He pointed at the note. "That swordsman has gotten himself a large reputation for crimes that I won't even go into. But he's good at what he does. You want the Brit out, you're going to need a professional.” 

“Alright, I got the message. Glad to know that you do care.” Smirking, Geoff leaned his arm on Michael’s shoulder and ended up tripping when Michael moved his shoulder out from under him.

“It would also help if you didn't get smashed before every plan.”

“That will be enough out of you Mogar. I will be in my quarters to prepare! Acquire the swordsman at once.” Geoff strode out, hitting his head on the doorway in the process, and slammed the cabin door behind him. Michael sighed, and ran a hand through his hair before tossing the note onto his makeshift desk. 

“‘Good at what he does.’ You owe me for this one, Ray.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think there's a RvB pirate AU with Sarge being a captain with an upstate New York accent?  
> I want to believe.


End file.
